The 60 GHz millimeter wave band may be used for applications such as wireless high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), gaming interfaces and high-speed back-haul and content distribution services.
Due to very high path losses in the 60 GHZ band, robust encoding of the header field of transmitted data structures is required.